


Deceptive Appearances

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic from the Glee Angst Meme. Kurt gets mad when he finds a truth that Finn has been hiding from everyone. Klaine with emphasis on Brotherly!Furt. Slight usage of swear words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this OS was from a Prompt I picked up from the Glee Angst Meme. The prompt is at the end of the second chapter.
> 
> This is my version of why it so happened.
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, why would I be sitting in college and studying useless subjects for no reason?

Blaine got his and Kurt's coffee and walked to their table at the Lima Bean, only to see Kurt frowning at the screen of his phone. He placed the coffee cups down and asked Kurt, "Why are you frowning? You did want to come out today, didn't you?"  
  
Kurt stopped frowning, but gave a tight smile to Blaine as he showed him his mobile. It was filled with texts from Rachel complaining about Finn. The majority of thetexts went something like this:  
  
 _He is so dumb.  
  
I don't know what I saw in him.  
  
You should be happy he isn't gay so you don't have to go through all of his crap.  
  
He doesn't even listen to me anymore!  
  
I'm telling you, he was much better when I admired him from afar.  
  
Yeah, maybe my type is dumb jocks who only use one-tenth of their brain._  
  
Blaine was shocked. Finn and Rachel always seemed the quintessential couple. Rachel literally bashing Finn behind his back was a really sad and shocking thing to see. He told Kurt, "Maybe it's because Finn has this innocence which is sometimes adorable but sometimes irritating. Maybe it's Rachel on her period?"  
  
Kurt just sighed. "It's not fair to Finn. Yes, he is adorably irritating sometimes and he almost always gets on my nerves. But insulting him with so much crap behind his back is not at all the roots for a good relationship. Anyway, we'll talk about that later. I'm just happy that you and the rest of the ND guys finally meshed it out."  
  
Blaine smiled and said, "Yeah, not that I mind it, but I like to be known as Blaine, rather than as 'Kurt's boyfriend'."  
  
Kurt grinned. "I know what you mean. I like to be known as Kurt rather than Porcelain or Gay boy." They held each other's hands as they continued talking.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Actually there was another reason why Kurt was so pissed at Rachel's texts. Either they were used to Kurt complaining or they thought he wouldn't go snitching about what they spoke, but the New Directions people almost always whined something about Finn.  
  
 _Why does Finn never get the dance moves as quickly as we do?  
  
Why should we keep repeating ourselves to make him understand?  
  
Doesn't he do anything except football and play video games?_  
  
Kurt knew the truth and it killed him that he couldn't tell anyone about it. He wanted the world, well, McKinley High to know actually how awesome his step-brother was; but Finn had forbidden Kurt from telling anyone.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It had started after Kurt had first transferred to Dalton. The workloadwas comparatively harder than it was at McKinley. However, due to his rigorous preparations, Kurt wasn't too bogged down. Which is why he accepted the offer to tutor Finnat home on the weekends. He had first pegged Finn to be a typical boy, one who only learnt before the exams because he couldn't be bothered to learn beforehand. But then, he learnt a shocking thing himself. It wasn't that Finn wasn't interested; it was that he was being taught the wrong way the whole time.  
  
Finn was a visual learner and not an auditory learner. Kurt was really surprised. It wasn't a disability, but in a school like McKinley High, where the teachers didn't bother to teach after roll call, it was unlikely that they would have special methods to teach in a different way. However, Finn would not be able to learn with the monotonous repetition by Mr. Schuester or the Maths teacher just screaming and ordering them to solve sums.  
  
Safely put, Kurt had to do something to help Finn out. And he did so. He made all kinds of charts. He got Finn to learn the difficult words by dividing them to phonetics and so on and so forth.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
You know how you tease someone; and then feel bad for them when there was a god-to-honest reason for them to do that certain thing? That was what Kurt was going through. Now that he understood what was Finn was going through, he realized that he understood the plays of football during Coach Tenaka's time due to him using charts and stick figures on the chalkboard.  
  
However, Coach Bieste preferred to strategize verbally, which meant he had to rely on Puck sometimes to understand what was going on. Puck knew about the problem and spoke to Kurt one day when he had come to their place to play Call of Duty.  
  
He told Kurt, "You know that you're also my boy now, even though you transferred to Dalton, right?"  
  
Puck continued as Kurt nodded, "What you're doing for Finn is awesome. I would do the same except I don't have half your brains." As Kurt reprimanded Puck for thinking low of himself, he thought, _I wish I could tell everyone how smart he actually is_.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
This continued till the debacle where Kurt had to return back to McKinley with Karofsky's promise that he wouldn't harm Kurt anymore. With the transfer, Kurt had much more time to help Finn. He entered Finn's room to find him reading a book which Kurt was sure he himself couldn't grasp, much less Finn.  
  
Kurt asked Finn, "What are you reading?" to find Finn close the book guiltily, as if he were reading literary porn. He pacified him, "It's totally fine for you to read this book, but why are you so guilty about it?"  
  
Finn told Kurt, "You're going to hate me when you hear what I am about to say. I am actually able to grasp all of this. The only reason I pretend not to do so is because of people's fuckin' stereotyping."  
  
He continued, "At first, nobody minded that I got an A+ on all my papers. But then, I became the football quarterback and when everyone proudly announced how many Fs and Ds they got, I couldn't manage to tell them that I had passed with the highest marks in the class."


	2. Hypocrite...not!

Kurt was flabbergasted. He just looked at Finn blankly as he said, "Then Quinn and Rachel came into my life. They had that instinct which they called mothering, but I called smothering. They didn't want me doing better than them. They wanted me to have faults so they can make themselves feel better by reprimanding me. I think everyone in the New Directions uses me as a verbal punching bag when they want to release some tension. But it's okay, you know? I will survive and all that."  
  
Kurt didn't know what to say, but then again maybe he was just supposed to listen and not give his sage advice; seeing as how Finn actually didn't need it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It was the day before Nationals. Everyone was trying to get down some lyrics so they at least had a song to sing for Nationals. It wasn't the first time that Kurt thought Mr. Schuester was crazy for leaving everything to the last minute. Spontaneity worked maybe once, or twice, if you were lucky. Not every freakin' time.  
  
Just then Rachel and Finn came back from their date, where nothing about their relationship status was decided, judging from the sad look on Finn's face.  
  
Not even Rachel's comment of "I met Patti LuPone" was enough to get his attention away from Finn's expression which was screwed up, leading Kurt to believe that Finn was trying hard not to cry.  
  
However there were some bitches that got off on making others cry, and right now that person was Quinn. It was obvious that she was jealous Finn took Rachel out on a romantic date. She coolly told Finn, "I can believe how she turned you down. I mean, you're so goddamn innocent you thought I could get pregnant via a hot tub."  
  
Santana continued, "She was doing the right thing when she thought of dating that gay Warbler. If you ever do penetrate her, she'll lose the little intelligence that she has."  
  
Sam said, "Dude, it was all romantic that you took her out on a date in the city she loves, but you could have a bit more smart. I mean, we have written squat, and you're going traipsing about."  
  
Brittany said, "I sometimes thought Finn was a first-grader."  
  
This continuous bombardment of insulting comments made Finn actually burst into tears and run into the bathroom. As he locked the door Kurt stood up, ready to breathe fire.  
  
He screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Sam has dyslexia, but I don't see him being teased. Do you guys like to see someone cry as it makes you feel better? I seriously don't approve of what you guys are doing to him."  
  
Mercedes tried to pacify him, saying, "But, boo, you did the same thing back when you had a crush on him, and even after that."  
  
Kurt snorted, even though he never did snort. "You know what? I did. But I always meant it endearingly and not even half as rudely as you guys scream at him. And he **isn't** an idiot. Do you know that he can read the Great Gatsby and actually **understand** it? I bet half of you don't even know whose book it is. I'm telling you all one thing and I'm only gonna say it once. If you guys pick on Finn ever again, believe me, you wouldn't ever want to face me after that."  
  
And then he persuaded Finn to open the door and hugged him in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :
> 
> Kurt knows that Finn's not dumb. He's helped him study and Finn passed all his classes comfortably. Finn just needs the material explained in a different way than the teachers do and then he can understand it. He knows about the books hidden around Finn's room that his brother loves to read but doesn't want anyone to know about. He sees the pain on his brother's face every time one of their friends calls his dumb and he blows up one day.
> 
> Thanks to whoever gave the prompt, as it was anonymous.
> 
> Thanks to Nicia, who edited this baby while my dear wifey, CrazySue05 is busy with editing my FAGE.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Please read and review. It makes my heart happy.. :)


End file.
